professor_laytonfandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Layton and the Curious Village
Professor Layton and the Curious Village (レイトン教授と不思議な町, Reiton-kyōju to Fushigi na Machi) is a game devoloped and published by Level-5 and it is the first Professor Layton game ever appeared. It contains 135 brain teasers. It become's one of the populair games of Level-5. Plot At the beginning of the series, Layton and Luke where going off to the St. Mystere, a mystereious village where the late Baron Auguste Reinhold hase passed away and left a testemony behind. After that Layton and Luke are going to find out the treasure after receiving a letter from Lady Dahlia. They where heading there and evenly knows is that St. Mystere don't like outsiders bicause this can cause a bad feeling. Once that Layton and Luke entered St. Mystere, they must gonna make their way to the Reinhold Manor, when they are at the Reinhold Manor they finally got to meet Lady Dahlia and her cat Claudia. After that Layton only wanna shake hand with Lady Dahlia the cat escapes and Layton and Luke must gonna find the cat, but between in the to gonna search for the cat, The strange man of the drawbridge where telling that someone is sneaked inside. Layton must gonna find for Gizmo's and find the pieces who the culprit is, but in the trial that he must gonna find the Gizmo's he sees a strange men running and evenly sees a strange girl that running of when she heards a laughing sound. Evenly Layton and Luke where headind to the Abanded Amusment Park where the Farris Wheel starts to fall down. It seems to be that someone where sabotizing the Farris Wheel and that the mysterious men where gone away. Later that Layton and Luke where finally got the cat they meet Inspector Chelmey, a inspector of scotland yard. Evenly Layton where discareted by a murder and evenly later Layton gives Inspector Chelmey the fault, Chelmey where in a blast against Layton, Layton where making his mind all tired and evenly it where time that Chelmey is going to blown away, evenly it where all the time Don Paolo in disguise. Don Paolo escape to jumping out of the window. At the end of the story's they are at the top of the tower and sees the unknown girl again, evenly she where known as Flora Reinhold the daughter of the deceased Baron Auguste Reinhold. Later what happens they heard an attack at the building, Don Paolo attack them with a strange machine, evenly Don Paolo attack to powerfull that he wanna destory the whole building to get a vengeace against Layton, later what happens is that the stairs is been broken down and Luke is at the other side, what happens is that Layton and Flora must gonna find a way to get save back in St. Mystere. Layton and Paolo where having a short battle with eachoter in skys, but after that Layton where damage one of Paolo's propellor and something important in the bag, Paolo hase evenly a bigger grudge against him than before and leaves. After that Layton and Flora where fall down, After that the building is destroyd and various of people's of St. Mystere are looking to the Golden Apple, after that Flora where awaked she hugged Professor Layton and smiles where Layton sees a birthmark of a shape of an apple appeared. Layton where saying that she's the Golden Apple. Later they whent to the house of the Night Baron and evenly activate to press on the birthmark of Flora at the picture, evenly the door goes open and sees the fortune of Auguste Reinhold. What happens is that Auguste where speaking towards Flora about evrything, Laterr Flora become's the adoptive daughter of Professor Layton which that every person of St. Mystere days goodbye. Later what happens Layton and Luke are seen in the Trainstation, notable known the Box of Pandora. Settings St. Mystere has an old European village style full of charming architecture, small unevenly paved streets, and cleverly hand drawn archetypal characters. The accordion music adds a Parisian feel to the village and the characters costumes have a French peasant fashion that gives an impression of simple easy-going yokels. Knownable The game can be played by using the stylus exclusively. The player directs the Professor and Luke around the village by tapping a shoe icon in the bottom right of the screen that presents the player with movement options. Once a movement direction is chosen, Layton and Luke move to the corresponding scene. New locations within St Mystere are unlocked as puzzles are solved and the plot progresses. Puzzles are uncovered by tapping on objects in the world and characters. The puzzles vary in difficulty and generally get harder as the game progresses. Some puzzles will be familiar to players such as having to move two match sticks to make a different representation of an object. Other puzzles will require you to do a little calculation or to work out which of four people is lying. Most puzzles have a simple solution and when a puzzle may look like you need to perform complicated equations you have usually just not really thought about what the puzzle is asking you. Hint coints are hidden throughout the village and can be found by tapping the appropriate location. The hint coins can be spent to unlock hints for solving a particular puzzle. Puzzles answered incorrectly can be retried for a reduce score in a currency called "Piccarats". Solving puzzles continue sthe story and may reward you with 3 different types of items. Gizmos will eventually help you build a dog that will sniff out hint coins. Pieces of a painting will help you assemble a picture like a jigsaw puzzle, and furniture will help you kit out Luke and the Professors hotel room. All the solved puzzles are held in a puzzle index so the player can return to them if they wish. You don’t necessarily need to solve all the puzzles and any unsolved ones are kept together at Grannie Riddleton's Shack. A minimum of 75 puzzles need to be solved to enter the tower and solve the Mysteries of St. Mystere identified throughout the story arc. Awards Professor Layton and the Curious Village gets various of Awards, knownable wich one check on Professor Layton and the Curious Village Category:Games